


Where the Creatures Hide

by Demi_Fae_Jedi



Series: Crossroads [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (according to me), Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Girl Power, No Romance, No Smut, You're Welcome, You're not ready, are you ready, because it includes characters from it, haven't written for this fandom in so long, i say he's a goddamn liar, i'm a multi-fandom girl, if you've read my ACoTaR and ToG fanfics good on you, it's rated T after all, not as inappropriate as my other stories, okay get ready, okay here ya go, so here ya go, the worlds most epic crossover, these three girls are the definition of epic, they deserve to be in a story together, this is a story 4 all, too many tags, uncle rick says these books aren't included in the riordan-verse, written in letters to other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae_Jedi/pseuds/Demi_Fae_Jedi
Summary: Roman, Hindu, and Maya mythology meets when a ground of dark creatures so old come to stalk the earth. Brooks, a nawal, and friend of Zane Obispo, seeks the help of roman praetor Reyna Ramriez-Arelleno, to stop these creatures. But they can't do it just the two of them, and are joined by Brynne, a Pandava and soul sister of Aru Shah. Together they venture into a world of monsters they've never seen before, and hopefully, stop the evil in time to save the world from a swift apocalypse.





	Where the Creatures Hide

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags.... how dare you!  
I'm joking.  
Seriously though, if you haven't at least read the beginning of Storm Runner, then you will have barely any clue what's going on.  
And if you're a SJM's fan and have read my other works, welcome to my innocent side. Percy Jackson was actually the first fandom I was ever in and it still clings to me. Can't wait for the next Trials of Apollo book coming out soon because Reyna's in it.  
If Mor from ACoTaR is my wife, then Reyna from Heroes of Olympus is my girlfriend. Reyna was my second fictional crush (the first was Nico, sue me), and the one who helped me realize that I myself am a lesbian.  
Brynne from the Pandava series is BA and I love her.  
And Brooks from Storm Runner is amazing and beautiful, and I love her too.  
There's no romance in this story but forgive me if I write a self insert and low key date all of them.  
Okay, I'll stop now. Enjoy Chapter 1

Dear Nico, 

Gods, where do I even start with this letter? Brooks is making me write it; said it would keep me sane and grounded. I honestly don’t know what to believe. You may be asking, Reyna, what could be worse than that time in Albania? Well, let me tell you…

I guess I could say it started when I was attacked by a hawk. Hazel and I were away from Camp Jupiter in San Francisco on a last minute monster hunt. A certain monster had been sniffing around the border of Camp Jupiter, so we chased it into the city. 

I was on the roof of a building, searching the skies, while Hazel was on the ground, using her Earthy powers to look for tracks. 

“See anything?” Hazel called up to me. 

I looked down and shook my head. “Nope. As far as I know, it went to the river.” 

“Should we go back?” Hazel’s eyes squinted from the sunlight. 

“We need to find this thing,” A huffed, then saying quietly, “Whatever it is?” 

These were the times I had wished I hadn’t left my Pegasus back at Camp. None of the campers had gotten a good look at the creature. We weren’t even sure it was a monster. It was just annoying. Even the archers couldn’t shoot it. 

I turned around and suddenly I saw something. It had huge wings, and it was getting bigger. I couldn’t tell if it was just a seagull or something else. 

Until it crashed into my face. The impact was so hard I fell off the roof top and hurtled towards the ground. 

“Reyna!” Hazel yelled. 

I assumed she had tried to catch me, because we both grunted as I landed on top of her. 

“Ow,” I said, getting up and rubbing the back of my head. I turned to help Hazel up, and saw the bird that ran into me, a hawk, was having trouble keeping it’s wings steady.

The hawk landed on the sidewalk and stared up at us, it’s beady amber eyes looking directly at me. 

Hazel turned to me. “Do you think it’s some kind of messenger?” 

“I’m… Not sure,” I told her. I had never seen a hawk like that, especially nowhere near the area.

“Maybe we should ask it,” Hazel said, getting onto her knees. “Hello.” 

The hawk flapped its wings and backed away. 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going to hurt you,” She assured it. 

It didn’t move. 

“Do you like to eat gold nuggets?” Hazel asked. 

It’s head tilted in a  _ Why in the gods’ name would I eat gold nuggets?  _ Sort of way. 

“Uhhh,” Hazel hummed. “Do you need our help?” 

The hawk  _ screeched _ . I took that as I yes. 

“Do you need  _ my _ help?” I asked it. 

There was a pause, then light flashed as the hawk grew taller, and transformed into a teenage girl. The girl looked to be older than Hazel, but younger than me. She had golden skin, wavy brown hair, and the same beady amber eyes. 

The girl played with her hands as she asked, “One of you wouldn’t happen to be Reyna Avila Ramriez-Arelleno, would you?” She seemed nervous. 

“Who’s asking?” I demanded. 

“My name is Brooks. I’m a Nawal, a shape-shifter. I need some help and someone told me to go to Reyna.” She introduced herself. 

I had never met a girl named Brooks before, but it suited her. Despite being aginted, she held herself well. I could tell she was a strong fighter. 

Hazel and I looked at each other, then back at Brooks. 

“I am Reyna,” I told her. “I’m Praetor of the 12th Legion. This is one of my Centirons, Hazel Levesque. We’re out here searching for a monster that’s been eyeing our camp.” 

“Oh that was me,” Brooks admitted, her face red. “I didn’t know where to find you so I was just looking around. I couldn’t tell who was who when all the people there were wearing purple.” 

I looked her up and down. “You mean no ill will?” 

She shook her head. 

Taking a deep breath, I said, “I believe you. Unfortunately, I left some very special companions at camp, so I can’t say that for sure. But whatever it is you need, I’m sure we can figure something out.” 

Brooks sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

I looked to Hazel. “You should head back to the camp and tell Frank what happened. I’ll be there in a few hours.” 

Brooks tensed, like she wasn’t sure that was going to be true, but Hazel nodded. 

“Of course, Reyna,” Hazel said, then smiled at Brooks before placing a hand on her spatha and strutting down the empty road. 

“Why don’t you and I get some coffee?” I said to Brooks. “I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me and not enough time to do it.” 

Brooks laughed lightly. “You read my mind.” 

The rest of the story, I’ll tell you in another letter. For now, I just want to go to sleep. It’s been a rough few weeks, but I’ll try to keep you as informed as I can, though I doubt these letters will ever reach you. If not, maybe I’ll stay alive to tell you all this myself. 

Either way, I miss you, and I can’t wait to see you again. Oh, and tell Will I said hello! 

Your friend,

Reyna

  
  



End file.
